Sonny With a Chance of Rain and Romance
by SwacAddict
Summary: Channy!-When Sonny decides to avoid Chad, she ends up doing just the opposite. Find out what happens when Sonny and Chad really get to spend some time together alone. Does a romance blossom?
1. Confrontations in the Commissary

_Hey, guys! This is my very first SWAC fanfic. I hope you guys like it! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. This is really just an intro to see how readers respond._

_**Chapter 1: Confrontations in the Commissary **_

"Hmmhmmhmhm…" Sonny Munroe hummed as she mad her way in to the commissary. It was Sonny's turn to make a fro-yo run for her and her _So Random!_ cast mates. No two seconds after Sonny arrived at the yogurt machine none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, her show's arch rival wandered in smooth talking someone on his cell phone. A girl, no doubt.

"Melissa, now that I'm back filming another season of the falls, I need to be free…" Chad cooed dramatically into the phone, semi-quoting one of his famous lines from Mackenzie Falls. Sonny rolled her eyes as she began to fill on of the plastic cups with frozen yogurt.

"Sonny," Chad said forcing a smile, as he hung up his phone and took his place behind her in line.

"Chad," Sonny shot back. She grimaced, as if the very mention of his name repulsed her.

"You know," Sonny began, unable to help herself. "Whoever _Melissa_ is, I'm sure she deserved a MUCH better excuse then some pathetic line off of you ridiculous show."

"Look," Chad prompted, running his fingers through his golden locks. "First of all, Chad Dylan Cooper's lines are _never_ cheesy. And, second of all, I find it funny that you call my show, the number one tween drama in AMERICA ridiculous when all you Randoms do is run around Chuckle City screaming 'Check it out, check it out!'"

"That's because it's a sketch called 'The Check it Out Girls', Chad" Sonny scoffed. "Besides, how would _you_ know? You're too cool for _So Random!_, remember?

"Well," Chad started, becoming defensive. "Sometimes I hear you guys rehearsing when I go to my dressing room." He knew it was a lie, but Chad Dylan Cooper would never admit that he had seen _So Random!_ and that it was actually kind of funny.

"WELL," Sonny pronounced, interrupting Chad's thoughts. "I've go to get back to the prop house before all of this fro-yo melts."

"FINE." Chad stated, looking down and moving his face so close to hers that their noses almost touched. He smirked with satisfaction as Sonny's golden brow eyes grew wide with…intimidation? He wasn't quite sure.

"Fine!" Sonny replied as her heart began to face. Why did that only happened when _Chad_ got close to her…with those sparkly, ocean blue eyes? Wait. _Sparkly? Ocean blue?!_ What was she thinking?! This was CHAD she was talking about. He was the most conceited jerkthrob in all of Hollywood!

Sonny snapped back to reality just in time to hear Chad yell "Good!" as he stood up straight again.

"Good!" Sonny shouted back, walking toward the commissary exit.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Chad sighed as he watch Sonny storm off. Man, she was mad. She looked so cute when she argued with- WAIT! What? Sonny Munroe, member of his show's rival...cute?! "Stupid cute." Chad muttered, leaving the commissary with his cup of frozen yogurt.

**~*~**

"J-Lo…" Tawni Hart said to the mirror as she leaned in, puckering her Moco Coco covered lips. "Taylor!" Tawni exclaimed to the mirror again, fluffing her shiny golden waves.

"Ugh! I HATE him!"

Tawni turned around to see Sonny stomp into the prop house balancing five bowls of frozen yogurt. Tawni rolled her eyes, unmoved. Sonny and Chad were ALWAYS arguing. It had become a day to day thing ever since Chad and Sonny met. When would those two finally realized they were crazy about each other? "What did Chad do this time?" Tawni inquired nonchalantly.

Sonny set the yogurt down, put her arms straight by her sides, and balled up her hands into little fists. "_Please_, Tawni," Sonny growled. "He's Chad. Is and explanation really necessary?"

Tawni Shrugged. "I suppose not."

"Heeey Sonny," Nico and Grady said in unison as they entered the prop house, followed by Zora. "Did you get our delicious, creamy fro-yo?"

"It's right there," Sonny mumbled pointing carelessly to the table covered with bowls of yogurt.

Zora raised and eyebrow. "Let me guess…"

"Chad," Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora all said together like it was the obvious answer to a very stupid question.

Sonny's eyes widened in realization. "Woah," she said. "De ja vu."

"Look," Tawni began. "Not that I care or anything, but you two really need to stop arguing so much. If this comes to Marshall's attention, he will make Chad guess star on _So Random!_ because he thinks it will make us stop hating each other, and I KNOW none of us want Chad on our show."

The rest of the cast, including Sonny, nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly, Sonny jumped up, her mouth breaking into a smile. "You guys are right, and I've got an idea! I'll just avoid every place I know Chad goes. And I'll wait until he leaves the commissary when I want to eat. This way, I don't even have to see him!"

**~*~**

Chad smirked as he stood outside the of the _So Random! _prop house listening to Sonny's "clever" little plan to avoid him. _Wouldn't it be funny,_ Chad thought, _if I suddenly changed my hangout spots and took different routs to get to places around the studio?_

_Hey, so, what did ya think? Review and tell me if you liked it or not. If you did, I'll post the second chapter!_

_Thanks.  
And remember, constructive criticism is appreciated; bashing isn't. (:_


	2. Lunch, Rain, and a Revealing Rehearsal

_**A/N: **So, I was very pleased with what a quick response I got from readers. I was also very pleased to find out that people enjoyed it and wanted to read more! So, here is my second chapter. There's quite a few setting changes, but I really wanted to keep all of this in one chapter. One of the reviewers for the first chapter thought it would be better if I put more details, so hopefully this one give you a little better picture of what's going on. I will try to make the next chapters VERY detailed, promise! Now, I'll stop rambling and let you get to the story. Read, review, and enjoy! (:_

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own _Sonny With a Chance_, just the story!

_**Chapter 2: Lunch, Rain, and a Revealing Rehearsal**_

"Hmm, Almost one thirty," Sonny said aloud to herself. She was sick of sitting in the prop house alone. Surely Chad would be out of the commissary by now. He usually grabbed his food around twelve thirty, chatted with his _Falls_ cast mates for a while, then went into the _Mackenzie Falls_ lounge or the set. Sonny hopped up from the couch anxiously. Her cast mates had lift for lunch about 45 minutes before and she was starving. Sonny walked to the prop house door and opened it quietly, peeking down the hallway to make sure it was Chad clear. _Perfect!_ She thought as she headed toward the back hallway leading to the commissary. Nobody ever went this way anyway. _Ha, Chad Dylan Cooper! HA!_ Sonny beamed as she skipped down the hallways. Her cheerfulness was interrupted by an obnoxious and familiar voice:

"Well hello there, Sonny. What's got you in such a chipper mood?" Sonny turned around to find herself face to face with Chad. Her smile soon transformed into a look of disgust.

Chad laughed inside his head at Sonny's very obvious change of mood. _Man, this is great. And she sure looks adorable when she crinkles up her nose like that…_Wait. WHAT? He _needed_ to stop thinking this nonsense. _Stupid, stupid cute!_

"Wha- what are you doing down here?" Sonny stuttered, still taken aback. "No one EVER takes this hallway!"

"_Really, _Sonny, _Really_?" Because it just so happens that Chad Dylan Cooper ALWAYS takes this hallway.

"Well," Sonny began. "Fine!"

"FINE!"

Before anything else could be said, Sonny rushed to the Commissary.

**~*~**

"Whew, made it!" Sonny said aloud entering the Commissary as she made her way to the salad bar. _Everyone must have already eaten_, Sonny thought. _It's completely deserted in here_.

"MOOO!" Sonny jumped, but remembered her phone as she slipped it out of her back pocket. "Hellooo?" Sonny sang into the phone without checking to see who her caller was first.

"GOOD." Chad's voice was heard on the other line. Then it went dead.

"Sonny," Chad's voice was heard again, but this time it was not on the phone.

Sonny spun around to see Chad nose to nose with her yet again! Her heart did that annoying pitter patter thing once more. She could feel his cool, minty breath on her face and smell his _delicious_ designer cologne. Chad's sparkly sapphire eyes pierced Sonny's deep browns. "Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding me?" He whispered.

Sonny backed away, frustrated by her uncontrollable emotions. Chad grinned. Could he hear her heart beating through her chest as well?

Sonny forced her shocked expression into a glare. "Why do _I_ get the feeling that you're stalking me?"

Chad smiled his most charming Chad-like smile and popped the collar of his _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform. "Maybe because…you wish I was?"

"Ha, in your dreams, Cooper!" Sonny mocked, her voice getting higher. "Besides," she continued. "What are you doing here? Haven't you already eaten?"

"Nope, filming ran long today," Chad lied.

"Well," Sonny said gathering her food. "See you around." _Yeah, right!_

"Will you Sonny, will you _really_?" Chad asked as she began to walk off.

"Wait," he said again, more seriously.

This time Sonny stopped and turned around. "Hm?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"I…I don't have anybody to eat with…and neither do you, so…"

"So?" Sonny urged curiously.

"Why don't we… eat together?" Chad suggested.

Sonny considered this. Maybe they could actually become friends. "Okay," Sonny grinned. "But _I_ get to pick where we eat."

**~*~**

Chad frowned as he followed Sonny outside. They weren't going to eat in the parking lot, were they? "Okay Munroe, where are we going?" Chad questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You'll see," Sonny said, smiling knowingly.

Chad couldn't help but smile back. Who was he kidding? He could deny it no longer. NO guy could. Sonny was, well…_very_ pretty- especially outside. The way the sun made her skin glow and her brown eyes shimmer was like something out of a movie.

_Stupid _cute_?_ Chad thought. _Ha, more like stupid _beautiful.

"Here we are," Sonny said in a sing-songy voice.

Chad looked around. Sonny had led him to a little garden behind the studio with Tulips and other colorful plants. There was a little stone patio next to it for them to sit.

"Thanks," said Sonny taking a bite of her salad. "I usually come here when I need a place to think."

Sonny watched as Chad grinned and took a bit of his burger. He really was pretty…adorable, and he could really sweet at times, especially when it was just the two of them. Sonny giggled aloud as she remembered the time Chad dressed up as weird beard to save her from humiliation, the time he and Sonny pretended to date to make another guy jelous, AND when Chad accidentally told Sonny he thought she had pretty hair.

"What's funny?" Chad asked bringing Sonny back to reality.

"What?" Sonny said startled. "Oh, nothing," She smiled. "Nothing at all."

_What is she laughing at? _Chad wondered._ Do I have something on my face?_

"So…" Chad started. "How'd you find this place anyway? I've worked here for years and never noticed it. Go figure."

Sonny's face fell a little. Had he said something wrong?

"You know that jerk, James?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. That Conroy sure was a piece of work. Even _Chad_ treated Sonny better than that guy.

"Yeah, well, I was pretty upset when he dumped me for Tawni after one date, so I started crying and decided to go for a walk. That's when I discovered this little garden."

"Well, next time you're upset you can always come to me…" Chad trailed off. What was he saying? They were barely even friends, let alone comfort buddies.

"Right, so you can torment me some more and make me feel worse?"

Sonny looked into Chad's eyes. There was no humor in them. Just hurt.

"No, Sonny. If you were really sad…you could talk to me. I'd listen. Maybe I'll even give you one of my rare, but amazing Chad Dylan Cooper hugs," Chad said with a smirk.

"Psh…like _I'd_ want one of those…" said Sonny, her voice going up a couple octaves.

"Chad go up and walked toward her. "Selena's right. You're voice _does_ get higher when you're in denial."

"It does not!" Sonny argued, trying extra hard to make her pitch lower.

"We better get going," Chad said as he offered Sonny his hand to help her up. "I think it's going to rain soon."

"Yeah, don't want your hair to get all messed up," Sonny said taking Chad's hand and ruffling his hair playfully.

"Exactly," Chad laughed.  
Sonny gazed into Chad's eyes, their fingers still intertwined.

Chad's heart rate began to increase rapidly. Why was Sonny the only girl to ever have this power over him?

"You know," she said. I really like Chad. He's a lot more genuine than Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Me too," Chad agreed, his eyes glued to Sonny's.

_I've never wanted a kiss a girl more than I do right now. But Sonny? She'll reject me, for sure. She doesn't care that I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's biggest tween heart throb._

Shades of magenta crept up Sonny's cheeks as Chad lightly touched her face. She held her breath.

_Oh my gosh. Is he going to kiss me? Wow. I think I actually…want him to._

As though he'd heard her thoughts loud and clear, Chad gently leaned in closer to Sonny… just in time for heavy rain to soak their clothing. Sonny and Chad both blinked, surprised by the rain, and what almost happened. When the realization that they would be completely drenched in a few short moments finally hit, they ran for cover under the pavilion outside the studio.

**~*~**

As soon as the rain let up a little, they made their way back into the studio building. Sonny and Chad raced down the hallways laughing and giggling like eight year olds.

"Look at you!" Sonny exclaimed through spurts of uncontrollable laughter. "You look like you just jumped into a pool fully clothed!"

"Me?" Chad said jokingly. "At least _I_ don't look like Alice Cooper!"

Sonny sighed, trying to wipe off some of the mascara running down her face with her sleeve. "You're right. I won this one." Sonny began to giggle again, but stopped when she realized that rehearsal would pick up again very soon. "Well," Sonny said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I've gotta get back to the prop house…"

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "But we should…you know…do this again sometime.

Sonny stared into the deep blue eyes of the boy that was no longer Chad Dylan Cooper- just Chad.

"We will."

**~*~**

"_Where_ have you been?!" Tawni asked, obviously annoyed as Sonny tiptoed into their dressing room. "And…why are you completely drenched?!…You know what?…Nevermind. Just get get changed, quick! We have to be on set for rehearsal in FIVE minutes!"

"Sorry," Sonny apologized as she hurriedly peeled off her wet clothes. "I guess we just lost track of time…"

Tawni's eyes lit up as she spun around and rushed over to Sonny. "_We_? Were you with a _boy_?!" Tawni gushed excitedly, watching Sonny slide on a pair of denim skinny jeans to go with her plaid button down shirt.

"Umm…" Sonny began, trailing off. "Sort of…" Sonny was really unsure of what Tawni would think if she told her she had been with Chad. Sure, Tawni wanted to quit bickering so often, but he was still one of _So Random!_'s biggest rivals.

Sonny was relieved when Marshall's voice was heard over the intercom. "Will ALL _So Random!_ cast members please report to set, pronto?!"

_Nice timing, Marshall_, Sonny thought to herself as she rushed out the door, followed by Tawni. At least she could avoid Tawni's question for the next couple hours. Or at least, she hoped so.

As the two actresses flitted down the hallways that led to the set, they passed Chad who was no longer wearing his _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform, but a tee shirt and jeans. He also held a towel in one had, and a blowdrier in the other. He was obviously going to use these to fix his dripping wet hair, which was _a complete mess! _Tawni observed, compared to the way it was usually perfectly side-swept and styled. She expected him to make some snide remark to her and Sonny, but instead he walked right past them after quickly glancing at Sonny.

"Weird," Tawni said, finally sharing an observation with her friend.

"Weird? Wha-what…what's weird?" Sonny asked as she looked around nervously.

Tawni rolled her eyes and pointed her thumb in the direction Chad went. "Him."

Sonny's eyes widened with fear. "Who, Chad?"

"Yes, _Chad_!" Tawni sneered. "First of all, he walks past us without making any rude remarks whatsoever while looking at you like you two have got some HUGE inside joke going on, AND his normally perfect hair is as soaking wet disaster! What is up with that?"

"Oh, yeah," Sonny replied, using her acting skills to the best of her ability. "I don't know. That _is _weird."

**~*~**

"It's about time you guys," Grady said as Tawni and Sonny arrived on set. He was wearing a kilt and a Scottish hat for the _Scotland's Top Model_ sketch they would rehearse.

"We would've been here ten minutes ago if SONNY hadn't been playing in the rain," Tawni complained pointing at a guilty-faced Sonny.

"You know," Nico began as he walked up behind Grady. "I ran into the Chip-dripping-wet-Drama Pants earlier in the hallway an almost asked him if that's what he'd been doing."

"Hahahahaaa, maybe he and Sonny were playing in the rain together!" joked Grady as he, Nico, and Zora laughed at such a completely ridiculous explanation.

"Me…and Chad? Haha…yeah, right!" Sonny fibbed, chuckling nervously.

Sonny could've sworn she heard Tawni's brain "click!" as she watched her confused expression transform into realization out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright kids, enough goofing off, "Marshall interfered. "Let's get to the sketch."

Sonny bit her lip shamefully as Tawni shot her one of those "We WILL talk about this later" looks.


	3. With a Chance of Denial

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! Everyone seems to be enjoying what I've posted so far (which, btw, makes me __**extremely**__ happy!),so here it is: Chap-tah Three! Oh, and I'd like to apologize for all the typos and things that made their way into the last two chapters. So embarrassing! I super-proof read this one, so I pray that there won't be any errors, or very few anyway. So, now to the fanfic… Please read, review, and enjoy! (:_

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own _Sonny With a Chance_…yet. (Cue evil music and laughter)

_**Chapter 3: With a Chance of Denial**_

"Knock, knock," Portlyn chimed as she barged into Chad's dressing room. He had just finished drying and restyling his wet hair.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Why don't you _actually _knock?" he sneered, slipping on his extra _Mackenzie Falls _jacket. Thank goodness he always kept a clean, _dry_ spare uniform inside his dressing room.

Portlyn just flipped her hair and ignored him. "Look, if you're going to date that _Random_ girl, you might as well come clean now. You're a star in America's number one tween drama. You, of all people should know secrets don't stay secrets for long when the press gets involved."

Chad turned to face Portlyn, shooting her an icy cold stare. "Are you kidding me? Sonny and I? If you think I'd actually like, let alone _date_ someone from Chuckle City, you must be even stupider than I thought," he spat.

Portlyn pushed her fingers through her silky chocolate hair, completely unfazed by Chad's harsh words. "Well, I saw you two sneaking off behind the building after lunch, so I assumed…"

Chad cut her off. "Well, you _assumed_ wrong."

Portlyn just shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares. The real reason I came in here was to let you know that you're needed on set in five," she said before skipping off.

Chad gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror, popped his collar, smiled his dazzling Chad Dylan Cooper smile, and glided out of his dressing room. But, for some reason, Chad was unable to get a certain bubbly, brown-eyed _So Random! _girl out of his head. And, for what felt like the millionth time that day, Chad could only think of two simple words: _stupid cute._

**~*~**

Sonny hung her head as she and Tawni made their way from rehearsal into their dressing room. Tawni was going to be so mad. Aside from saying her lines, Tawni had been silent throughout the whole rehearsal.

_Man, I'm going to get it. _Sonny thought. _It's not as if anything is really going on between Chad and I, but I _know_ what Tawni will think._

Once the two of them were shut inside the dressing room, Sonny closed her eyes, bracing herself for Tawni's wrath.

But Tawni's reaction was nothing like Sonny expected. Instead of hearing an angry fit of rage, Sonny felt a pair of arms wrap around her and squeeze her tightly before releasing their grip quickly. She opened her eyes, staring at Tawni in dismay.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," Tawni said, referring to the hug. Her voice soon turned into a high pitched squeal: "But, why didn't you tell me you were with Chad?!"

All Sonny could do was stare as Tawni jumped up and down clapping. She decided now would be a good time to regain her composure and give Tawni a response, but all she could muster was "Y-you mean you d-don't hate m-me?"

"Of _course_ not silly," Tawni said waving her hands in the air. "Well, sure, I was a little disappointed that you didn't tell me, but I've been waiting so long for you two to get together, I don't even care that you guys are dating, and…"

"Wait!" Sonny yelled, holding up her hand to cut Tawni off. "_Dating_? No, no, no, no! Sure, Chad and I ate lunch together, but it certainly was NOT a …a date!"

"Sonny," Tawni said, rolling her eyes. "Call it whatever you want, but trust me, I KNOW when someone has fallen, and Sonny, sweetie, it _has_ happened to you."

Sonny sighed, using all her strength to keep her voice it's normal pitch. "_Nooo_, it hasn't. Yeah, maybe I KIND of enjoyed talking to him, and MAYBE we almost had a moment, when I looked up into his…sparkly…ocean blue…eyes, and…he… stared into mine…" Sonny was immediately engulfed in her own thoughts as she remembered the kiss that she and Chad Dylan Cooper almost shared, just a few short hours ago. She had never felt so attracted to anyone before…Sonny suddenly came back to reality and was welcomed by one of Tawni's "I told you so" smirks. "BUT, the point is," Sonny continued. "Chad… Chad is a conceited, self absorbed, egotistical jerkthrob that spends _way_ to much time staring at his own reflection and watching himself on TV."

And that was that.

"Whatever," Tawni said, dropping the conversation.

Sonny could tell her friend was not convinced. And the worst part?

Neither was she.

_**A/N: **__So, yeah. I know that was a short chapter, but that just seemed like a good place to end it. Don't worry though, I'm currently working on chapter four. Not to worry, dears. It __will__ have Channy in it. I'm not sure exactly how much because I have yet to complete it, but so far, I plan on a lot of it. I'll probably be able to post it sometime tonight. Anyway, I think you know what to do. Simply click that little link that says…REVIEW! Haha, genius? I think yes. ;)_

_And please __**remember**__: Constructive criticism is appreciated; bashing is not._

_Thanks a ton!_


	4. Questions and Car Rides

_**A/N: **Okay, guys! Here it is. I have a feeling that this is the moment you've all been waiting for, because it's exactly what I've been building up to! Haha. This chapter is completely Channy-filled with a little surprise at the end. ;) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_**Chapter 4: Questions and Car Rides**_

Sonny let out a sigh as she glanced at her phone. It was almost eight. Tawni was her ride home that night, but she conveniently ditched her after finding out that the _Falls_ cast was working late that night.

_I wonder why…_ Sonny thought sarcastically. She had no family in Hollywood to call, with the exception of her mom who was back in Wisconsin for a couple days. Sonny only had one option, and it would disappear soon if she didn't take advantage of it. Tawni was going to get exactly what she'd hoped for, because Sonny had no choice but to catch up with Chad and ask him to drive her home. She folded her arms across her chest, her bottom lip protruding in a pout-like fashion. Sonny had very little time to find Chad or she would be staying the night in her dressing room.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside in the hallway. Who else would be on this side of the studio at eight o' clock?

**~*~**

_Why on earth am I doing this?_ Chad asked himself as she strutted down the hallways of Condor Studios in _So Random!_'s section. But he knew the answer. Stupid Portlyn had told Chad that she noticed "that Sonny girl" wondering around in the commissary after hours. _Maybe you should offer her a ride_ she'd cooed in that disgusting lovey-dovey voice that Chad despised.

He began to tug at his _Mackenzie Falls_ tie when he noticed light shining under the door labeled "TAWNI HART and SONNY MUNROE." Knowing Sonny, she was probably just holding some kind of peace picnic sleepover in her dressing room. But, for some reason, Chad put his fist to the door and gently rapped it three times.

**~*~**

Sonny jumped as she heard a _knock, knock, knock_ on the dressing room door. _Yes! _She thought. _Maybe someone from _So Random! _is still here!_

"Come in!" Sonny called, sounding hopeful.

When the door swung open, the person on the other side of it was the last one she'd expected.

"_Chad_?" Sonny said skeptically as she strolled toward him.

Chad began to walk in Sonny's direction also, as if pulled by some invisible force.

"Sonny." He stopped right in front of her, looking down into her naïve brown eyes for the third time that day.

Sonny shivered as Chad's sweet breath tickled her face. _Come on,_ Sonny reprimanded herself. _Pull yourself together._ "How…I mean _why_ are y-you in m-my dressing room?" Sonny murmured curiously.

"Um…" Chad started, fishing for an explanation. _Why, why?_ He pled to himself. _Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper become mush around girls?…Since Sonny Munroe. _He admitted, only inside his head of course.

Sonny eyed Chad as she waited for a response. Strangely, he kept playing with his tie. Didn't he always do that when he was…? Wait, no. He couldn't possibly be…nervous? But he was. _Very _nervous. Sonny relished at the idea that she, Allison Munroe made Hollywood's heartbreaker, Chad Dylan Cooper a nervous wreck! It was just so surreal and…sweet.

Sonny's day dreams were brought back to reality as Chad's cocky grin returned to his face.

"Because, you told me to," he teased. "Duh."

Her blissful expression twisted into a frown. Yup. Chad Dylan Cooper was back.

"You know what I mean," Sonny said. "Why are you even on this side of the studio?"

Chad shrugged. "Eh, I felt like taking the long way, I guess. But then I noticed your light on, so I decided to see if anyone was in here so I could turn it off. Can't have my pay getting cut just because you Randoms feel like running up the electricity bill, can I?" "BUT," he went on. "I think the more appropriate question would be, what are _you_ sill doing here when all of your cast mates left two hours ago?"

Sonny looked at her feet, biting her lower lip. Chad groaned inside his head. He _hated_ when she did that. It made him want to go crazy. Sonny reminded him of a kitten: Feisty…yet extremely cute.

"Well," she spoke shyly. "I kind of don't have a ride home. Tawni ditched me, my mom's out of town, and…"

Sonny was silenced by Chad's fingers, which were pressed against her lips.

"Shh," he smirked. "Sonny, the time for talking is over,"

"Chad!" Sonny whined as she playfully pushed him away. "I'm not Portlyn, Chloe, or any of those other _Mackenzie Falls_ girls. That charm doesn't work on me."

A smug grin spread across Chad's face. "So, you admit, I _do _have charm," he pressed.

Sonny put her hands on her hips. "Look, are you going to give me a ride, or not?"

Chad placed his finger on his chin, gazing upwards, as if he was considering it.

"Yes," He answered finally. "But you owe me."

**~*~**

Sonny scrunched up her nose as she followed Chad wordlessly to his convertible. What could Chad Dylan Cooper possibly want from her? _You owe me._ The words played over and over in her head. She was almost scared. What would she have to do for him?

When they reached the only car in the parking lot, Chad opened the passenger door for Sonny. She couldn't help but beam and gush "Thanks, Chad!"

"Yeah, whatever," was his response. Go figure.

"Seatbelt," Chad reminded Sonny as he slid into the driver's seat, revving the engine.

She slid the strap across her shoulder. "Click."

"So…music?" Chad's hand shook as he reached for the radio. _Why am I so uneasy? I've driven lots of girls home before. I mean, None of them could even compete with Sonny, but still.._

Chad chided himself mentally for thinking of Random that way.

"No thanks," Sonny whispered. "The silence is actually nice…But, I wouldn't mind talking either."

_Great._ Chad thought. _What are we supposed to talk about? What am I supposed to say to her? Sonny, I act like I hate you, but I really don't…I think. You irritate me to no end, but when your big, innocent brown eyes look into mine, my stomach does flip-flops. OH, and I think about you _way_ more than I should…_

Yeah. Right.

"Okay, Sonny," Chad gave in, sighing. "But I'm not going to lie, this is a little awkward."

Sonny nodded. He was right, and she knew why. She was sitting next to Chad Dylan Cooper, not Chad. There had to be some way to get the real him to come out again…

"I have an idea, Chad."

He looked at Sonny, her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"We can play a game: 20 questions!"

"Alright," Chad agreed, unable to resist the sparkle in her eyes. This might be kind of fun, anyway.

"You go first," Sonny urged.

It was dark and hard to see, but Chad knew Sonny was smiling. Her could hear it in her voice.

"Hm…" Chad mumbled as he contemplated over what to ask Sonny. "What's your biggest pet peeve?"

At this, she giggled.

"What?" Chad inquired, apparently offended.

"No," Sonny said. "You'll laugh at me…"

Chad rolled his eyes. "This was your idea, Munroe. Now, just spit it out."

"Fine," she caved. "I…I hate the condensation on really cold water bottles. There's more water on the outside then the inside. It grosses me out."

Chad bit his tongue, trying to hold in a chuckle, but he failed miserably. "Really Sonny, _really_?" He laughed.

Sonny stuck her tongue out at Chad. "Okay, superstar. What about you?"

Chad groaned. He'd hoped she wouldn't ask that. He could tell her something else, but he didn't want to lie to her.

"Oh, come _on_," Sonny challenged. "Chad Dylan Cooper being a chicken again?"

"Fine," Chad scoffed. "If you _must_ know, I don't really like it when you tell me you hate me. It makes me cringe, to be honest."

Sonny slowly looked up at Chad. "Really?"

"Yes, _really_," Chad snapped, embarrassed he'd told her something so personal.

"I-I'm sorry, Chad."

As he turned his head to apologize himself, for snapping at her, Chad noticed a single tear trickle down her cheek. _Oh, this is fantastic,_ Chad thought. _I made my Sonny cry._ Woah. Wait…_my_ Sonny?

"Sonny, I-"

"No," Sonny interrupted him. "I wasn't finished. When I say I hate you, I don't really mean it. It's…it's just out of frustration, I guess."

Chad took one hand off the steering wheel and put it over hers. "I believe you, Sonny. But for some reason, it sort of bothers me. I get it though. I can be a real jerk, so it's understandable."

Sonny sent chills down Chad's spine as she touched his shoulder. "It's not just that that, Chad. I'm also angry with myself, I suppose. Because, like you said, you can be a huge jerk sometimes. But other times, you're really thoughtful…and…real. And I'm… I'm upset with myself for liking someone so…so…complicated. Sonny released a nervous chuckle of relief.

Chad was lost in his own thoughts_. Woah. Did Sonny just admit to liking me? Or did she just mean…friend- like? Yeah, that was probably it._

Before Chad could ask what she meant, Sonny changed the subject.

"It's your turn again," she noted.

"Right." Chad decided he should stick to something simple…and light. "What's you're favorite color?" he questioned.

"Red. And Black," Sonny answered cheerfully.

_Of course,_ Chad figured. _Sonny would never give a simple girly answer like pink, or baby blue._But instead of commenting, Chad simply reminded her. "You're turn now."

"Hmm…" Sonny knew what she wanted to ask Chad, but she was afraid he'd ask her the same question.

_Just ask him_ Sonny told herself. _NOW_ _who's a chicken?_

She took a deep breath. "W-who was y-your first k-kiss?" Sonny stuttered. "A-and, the show doesn't count."

_Perfect_ Chad thought as his palms began to sweat, now sticking to the steering wheel. How was he supposed to tell Sonny Munroe that, he, Chad Dylan Cooper, had never once pressed his lips to another's? It was just like her to make everything all uncomfortable again. They were only a block from Sonny's house. Maybe he could avoid it…no, he couldn't.

"Sonny," Chad confided, pushing his pride aside. "I've…I've never kissed anyone. Ever! Okay? There, I said it!"

He slammed on the breaks, arriving at the little town house Sonny and her mom shared. He was absolutely livid. Not at Sonny, thought. All she did was ask a simple question. No, Chad Dylan Cooper was angry with himself. What was happening to him? No girl had EVER had this kind of hold on him. He couldn't lie to Sonny. He couldn't not care about Sonny. She made him want to be…_nice_.

_Wow, _thought Sonny. _Chad's not that different from me. Maybe if I tell him I've never kissed anyone, he won't be as upset. He sure is attractive when he's so honest and vulnerable._

"Chad?" Sonny piped up. He'd forgotten she was even in the car.

"Walk me to my door?" she suggested hesitantly.

Chad grinned at her. "Sure." It was the least he could do after going on off on her like that.

Meeting Sonny outside his car, Chad led her up the sidewalk. When they reached the door, Sonny turned to him.

"Incase you were wondering, I've never kissed anybody either."

"You haven't?" Chad asked, surprised.

"No," Sonny said softly. "But I've always wondered what it feels like…you know, to have someone else's lips touch mine. It always seems so romantic on movies and stuff."

Chad swallowed as his knees wobbled. The way Sonny's hair fell gently against her now crimson cheeks was irresistible. He wasn't sure they'd ever been this close before. Chad had subconsciously pushed her into the corner of the entryway. "Yeah," he agreed. "So have I."

Sonny avoided eye contact as she spoke again. "Do…you want to try it…with…me? You know, just to, uh…get it over with?"  
She was taken aback by Chad's immediate answer. "Yes." Now it was _his_ turn to blush. "But…just to get it over with. Strictly business."

_Please, you want this every bit as she does, probably more, and you know it._

Sonny took one shaky breath as she locked eyes with Chad. That familiar feeling of losing her stomach came back again.

_Come on, Chad! She's waiting for you to kiss her, _he reminded himself.

Chad carefully took his right hand, letting his fingers run through Sonny's soft curls, brushed her baby-smooth cheeks, and rested it underneath her chin. Lifting her face upward, Chad tenderly pressed his lips to Sonny's. He shuddered pleasantly at the spark that shot through his body.

Sonny must have felt it too, because as soon as Chad began to pull away, Sonny grabbed the sides of his jacket, crushing her lips to his once more.

But this time, it was different. The first kiss had been perfect and supple and sweet, but this one? Oh, it was even better, filled with intensity and passion.

Chad relaxed into the kiss as Sonny deepened it, pressing her body against his and intertwining her fingers in his gold hair. Chad's hands clung to Sonny's back and waste, pulling her closer, but for some reason, they could never get close enough.

Finally, the two teenagers pried their lips and bodies apart, lungs begging for air. All Sonny and Chad could do was look at each other in wonder and amazement. And for the first time, their minds collided, carrying the exact same thought: _Woah_.

_**A/N: **__So, you liiike? Eh? I hope the kiss was good and not too cliché. I've never EVER written about a kiss before, so I hope it was good enough to explain how hot those two are for each other, haha.__(: Anyway, I know I need to add some more bumps and drama in the upcoming chapters, but I have no idea what to do. I'm completely open for suggestions, if you have any. Thanks!  
Press that pretty little button, and I'll love you forever!_

_Remember! Contsructive criticism is appreciated; bashing is not._


	5. That Darn Chad Charm

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. And, I must warn you; I'll be starting school in a couple weeks, so I may only be able to update once a week. But who knows? I may have finished this by then. Oh, and you should check out my new one-shot. I think it's okay for a first. I will also be starting another multi-chapter soon, so look out for that! Anyway, without further or due, here is my fifth chap-tah! Though it's definitely not my best, I hope you enjoy it just the same.(:_

_-Alexis_

_P.S. I keep forgetting the disclaimer, so…_

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own _Sonny With a Chance_. :(

**_Chapter 5: That Darn Chad-Charm_**

Chad awoke the next morning with only two things on his mind: Sonny. And that kiss. That sweet, intense, passionate, sensual, delicious kiss Sonny had planted on him left Chad craving for more.

But not just more kissing. More Sonny. She was smart, funny, bright, unique, and just so darn cute. Everything about Sonny drew Chad to her. This was the most insane, powerful attraction he'd ever felt. Chad sighed as he started his car and took out his cell phone. After all, he had to do _something_ about this.

**~*~**

Just as Sonny unrolled the curling iron from her last strand of now perfectly spiraled hair, she heard a "Moo" coming from the other side of the room. Darting over to her bed, Sonny slid her hands under the covers and clutched her cow-covered phone. Her stomach flip-flopped when she saw the caller's name. _Chad._

"H-hi?" was all Sonny could manage.

"You don't always answer your phone that way, do you?" Chad joked on the other line.

Sonny was suddenly her self again. "Is there any _particular_ reason you called, Chad?"

"Actually," Chad said, hesitating. "I was wondering if you needed a ride to work…"

Sonny couldn't stop her self from beaming at Chad's response. She was ecstatic he was offering her a ride, but she decided to play it cool. "Sure, yeah. I guess," Sonny said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Fine," Chad retorted.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So, I'll be there in ten," Chad concluded.

After texting a very please Tawni that she no longer needed a lift, Sonny slicked on her favorite plum lip gloss and spritzed herself with a lovely, but natural smelling, perfume. She really wanted to impress Chad, but she wasn't sure why. It might have had to do something with that amazing kiss they'd shared the previous night. Sonny could not get it out of her head. She kept telling herself that it was just because it was her first kiss, but deep down Sonny knew that wasn't it. It was because it had been with Chad.

Sonny grabbed her purse just in time to peek out the window and see Chad's car pull up into her driveway.

When Chad briefly noticed Sonny slip out her front door, he had to do a double take.

Sonny's hair was in her usual curls, but some of them were gently clipped back so that only a few delicate spirals were loose around her face. She was also wearing black leggings and a long, flowing, spaghetti strapped, turquoise blouse that made her brown eyes glow, even more that usual.

Sonny couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction when she saw Chad's expression through the car window; his tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth. She guessed the extra care she'd put into getting ready that morning might work to her advantage.

_Maybe I can milk this for a little while…_ Sonny thought deviously.

"Hey Chad," Sonny said, batting her eyelashes as she opened his car door and plopped onto the seat.

Chad gulped and forced his eyes to look straight ahead so he could back out of the driveway. "Hey, Sonny."

"It was really sweet of you to offer me a ride," She said, placing her hand on Chad's free one.

Chills ran up and down his body. _Is she flirting with me?_ "N-no problem." _Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't DO nervous._

"Yeah…I was pleasantly surprised when I got your call," Sonny sighed, deciding to drop her flirtatious act. It was too much work.

Chad also breathed a sigh, but it was out of relief, rather than frustration. Good. She was acting normal again. _Now maybe I can actually get some words to come out of my mouth._

"Well you know, there is a specific reason I'm giving you a ride. I was really hoping we could talk…about last night."

"L-last night?" Sonny stuttered, though she knew exactly what Chad was talking about.

"Yes." Chad replied, in a very matter of fact manner. "And I think you know when I'm going with this, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Sonny admitted. "The…the kiss…"

"Was incredible," Chad finished.

Sonny's cheeks became flushed as her mouth spread into a small smile. "It…was?"

"Yeah…" Chad said looking confused and embarrassed. "Y-you didn't think so?"

"No, no…I did," Sonny assured him. "I just wasn't sure you thought so."

"Well, I did," Chad said, smiling beautifully. "So, uh…what now?" He'd just pulled into Condor Studios' parking lot.

They sat in the car for about a minute until Sonny finally broke the silence.

She simply shrugged as she pushed the car door open. "S-sorry Chad, but I…I don't want to be late. We film live today. Thanks again for the ride…see ya."

Chad's jaw dropped as he watched her hurry off into the studio. Had he just been…rejected? No, no, no, no, no. This just wouldn't do. He _knew_ that kiss was more than just a kiss- and he knew Sonny felt it too.

_Time to put the charm on overdrive,_ Chad thought, hopping out of his convertible. Because Chad Dylan Cooper _always_ got what he wanted. And more than anything, Chad Dylan Cooper wanted Sonny Monroe.

Sonny tried to hide the dreary expression that overtook her face as she entered _So Random!_'s prop house. She felt horrible; Sonny Monroe had just totally blown off Chad Dylan Cooper. Normally, this would have thrilled her, but he didn't deserve it this time. Sonny was upset because…because she liked Chad. She liked Chad _a lot._ And that really scared her. How on Earth could she have a romantic relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper? First of all, Chad was her show's biggest enemy. She could never do that to her cast mates, and best friends. Second of all, he was a Hollywood bad-boy who had a rep for breaking hearts. Sonny was _not_ about to date another James Conroy. Though something inside her told her Chad was different, Sonny ignored it. She needed to focus on work anyway.

**~*~**

Sonny was relieved when it was time for lunch break. Instead of eating with her friends, she decided to grab a sandwich and take a walk to her special spot for some alone time.

As Sonny strolled down the empty (Or, so she thought) hallway that led to one of the studio exits, she had the strange notion that she was being followed. _Creepy_, Sonny observed mentally.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard some very obvious footsteps directly behind her. Instead of turning around, Sonny quickened her pace. She knew who her little stalker was, and she really wasn't in the mood for small talk, banter, an interrogation, or whatever it was Chad wanted.

Right as Sonny reached the exit door, Chad rushed over and stood in front of it, blocking her way out.

Sonny used all her strength to push past him and move him out of the way, but Chad was, unfortunately, _a lot _stronger than he looked.

"Chad, please let me by," Sonny demanded, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, I will," Chad replied with a smirk. "As soon as you talk to me…for at least five minutes." He figured that would be enough time to persuade Sonny to go out with him.

"F-fine. Five m-minutes," Sonny stammered. It's not like she could go anywhere anyway. Chad had her completely cornered.

When he looked into Sonny's eyes, his determined expression softened. "Have dinner with me tonight, please?" Chad pleaded gently.

Sonny wanted, more than anything, to say yes, to grab him, kiss him, and never let go, but she knew she couldn't. Things were just too…complicated.

"Chad, I…" Sonny's words and thoughts were halted by Chad's soft lips that collided with hers. Sonny's immediate reaction was to push him away, but she became awfully distracted, and instead, pulled Chad closer, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands flowed though her hair.

Sonny was unable to conceal a small smile as Chad pulled away.

"I knew it," He taunted. "You want me!"

"Ugh. _Puh-lease_. _You_ kissed me," Sonny scoffed.

"Did I Sonny, did I _really_?"

She glared at him.

"Oh-_kay._ So, I did. But you kissed back," Chad responded smugly.

Sonny was at a loss for words. He was right. She'd kissed back, and she'd enjoyed every second of it. "Fine, hotshot. You win," Sonny chimed. "I like you- more than I should. AND I want you. But _you_ want _me_ too."

"So then it's settled!" Chad grinned widely. "I'll pick you up at eight." He winked and strutted off.

Sonny still stood in the corner, speechless. After all, she _did_ have a date with Chad Dylan Cooper, and this one was 100% _real_.

_**A/N:**__ So, what did you think? I know, it's not the best, but that's because it's sort of a filler, besides Chad asking Sonny out. Anyway, you know what to do guys. If you review, I post the next chapter up tonight.(:_

_Press that lovely button. You know you wanna! =D_

_Constructive criticism is appreciated; bashing is not!_


End file.
